


Sweeter Than Cake - Hiatus

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Café, Cake, Cronus Ampora - Freeform, Cronus is not a dick, Fluff, Humanstuck, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, Meulin Leijon - Freeform, Multi, cronus - Freeform, kankri - Freeform, kankri vantas - Freeform, surprisingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day, at 4:13, a man would come in the cafe where I worked. He would sit at the same table, order the same thing (cherry cake), and leave. I wouldn't have noticed him if not for one thing:</p><p>He only eats the cherries on top.</p><p> </p><p>On Hiatus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Man In The Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have absolutely no right to post something like this, but I was just assaulted by the plot bunnies and I CAN'T. Help. I still have writer's block and uploading this is kind of my way to cope. Or something like that. Anyway, this is inspired by this one Bubbline comic I read. It has the exact same plot, Bubblegum is working at a cafe, Marcy comes in everyday, blah blah blah, I might accidentally spoil you.
> 
> If you know where I can read that comic, please tell me, I've been itching to read it again for forever. So anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ON HIATUS

I work in a cafe downtown. The pay’s decent, it’s near my house (sort of), and it’s just across the bookstore I usually go to during breaks. Every day, at 4:13, a man would come in. He wouldn’t speak to anyone, he would sit at the same table, order the same thing (cherry cake), and leave. It’s not unusual really, most of our customers order cherry cake. It’s quite good, if I do say so myself. I make those cakes, they’re my specialty. The owner of the cafe, Meulin, complimented me many times on them. I wouldn’t have noticed him if it weren’t for one thing:

He only ate the cherry on top.

It was strange of course, and I had wanted to ask him about it since I first noticed, but there’s no polite way to do that, is there? I can’t just walk up to his table overlooking the bookshop and ask him! ‘Hey, why aren’t you eating the cakes I work so hard to make?’ No self-respecting person such as I would even attempt such a thing.

So I sat there, quietly, behind the counter, watching him eat. In a manner that is not utterly repulsive and doesn’t resemble any form of stalking, mind you. On rainy days, I would not see his hair and eyes, as they would be shielded from me by a rich purple hoodie. I once found the colour quite hideous, but on him, it is somehow befitting. I came to like it. Not because of him, of course, through more __rational __means.

On sunny days, the rays of the afternoon sun would bounce off his body, giving him an otherworldly appearance. The sunlight would make his hair seem like fire, his eyes those of an ethereal being, his lightly tanned skin looked warmer and the shadows accentuated his muscles. Those are mere observations, of course, they are important to my studies. If anyone is to blame, it would be him, wearing such provocative clothes, but it is understandable, seeing as it’s hotter when the sun shines so brightly.

However, I have to admit, the days I find him most attractive, generally speaking, would be during cloudy days like today. There wasn’t too much sun to shine down on his features, nor rain to make him wear a hoodie that obscures them from me. During those days, I can clearly see him, his choice of clothing (jeans and a t-shirt) during those days also help...with my research that is.

His hair is the most stunning auburn shade I have ever seen, swept back on his head with too much gel that leaves a shiny, waxy coating. Perhaps when someone would weave their hands through his hair, they would find it slippery? I wouldn’t know, that much hair gel is atrocious. His lightly tanned skin looks so smooth and his muscles were clearly visible as well, no doubt he engages in some form of sport; basketball? swimming perhaps? With all of his features perfectly sculpted, it made him look like some Grecian statue animated and given life, there is no one on this earth that perfect, logically speaking. The one thing about him that stood out over the rest were his eyes. They were a marvelous blue the colour of the stormy seas but they held nothing but calmness. I couldn’t quite determine the exact colour of those eyes from my vantage point so far away from him.

I looked away when I caught myself staring. It would be rude to stare and keep all the other customers waiting. I hurriedly left the counter I was leaning on to head to the kitchen, Meulin had mentioned that he had ordered more of my cherry cake. Of course, that was what he always ordered, though he didn’t touch anything on it but the cherry on top. It is completely enigmatic.

I mixed the ingredients of the cake somewhat lethargically. Thinking has somehow drained me of my energy. Maybe I should cut the day short? Maybe after the man left, I could go somewhere relaxing. Like the bookshop across the road.

I must have zoned out again while making the cake since when I came to notice the cake I was making, it was already finished, topped with the cherry. I didn’t get to dwell on my condition since Meulin gently nudged me. I turned to her and she must have noticed my confusion as she signed me a quick explanation, _“I finished it for you.”_

I smile and nod in appreciation. Meulin is deaf and she had to resort to signing to communicate. I learned sign language because of her but it was one of the most educational thing I have done in a while. Despite her deafness, Meulin remained happy and cheerful, her radiant smile ever present on her sunkissed face.

I mouthed a _“Thank you”_ at her despite wanting to sign back. My hands are currently full at the moment.

I stepped out of the kitchen to go to his table, as I did countless times before. The man turned to me when I placed the cake on the table and smiled. God, how could anyone’s smile be so beautiful? Of course, that is because I noticed that he was staring rather wistfully out the window, I expected someone with such a confused expression to have a smile less...extraordinary.

“Thanks, doll,” he murmured in an accent certainly not American. It sounded vaguely English...a Brit prehaps? Or a Scotsman? Regardless of his ethnicity, I nodded to him in acknowledgement.

I murmured a soft and rather meek “Welcome” back at him and walked back to the kitchen. There weren’t many customers left in the cafe and the temptation of leaving to take a leisurely read was knocking at my head incessantly. Perhaps one day off couldn’t hurt.

I found Meulin by the stove, waiting for a pot of sugar to caramelize. Oh, so someone wanted creme brulee, Meulin could handle that one. I tapped her shoulder gently and she turned to me, a smile on her face but her head was tilted to the side, showing confusion.

 _“Do you think I could take the rest of day off?”_ I signed bluntly. She told me (or rather, signed me) to just get to the point with her. Besides, I don’t want to circumlocute any of my answers while signing. It hurts my hands to sign so many words.

Meulin’s smile grew wider and warmer and she nodded in assent. I signed a thank you to her and untied my apron. Oh well, I could see -observe- I corrected myself, that man any other day. For now, I need to unwind.

I left the cafe and made a beeline for the bookstore, where I would normally spend most of my hours and only head back home at the dawn of night. I went to one of my favourite spots, a secluded area at the very back of the bookshop, found myself a nice couch to sit down on, and took the book that I brought with me out from the bag I always carried. One thing I loved about this bookstore was that you could bring your own book and take it here to read. It was like a library only you buy books instead of borrow them.

I took out the paper bookmark that my brother, Karkat, got for me out and resumed my reading. The book was Pride and Prejudice and I was about halfway through. I haven’t even read a single word when my eyes widened. I didn’t know he came here, yet here he was, browsing books at the History section. I felt my face invariably heat up, though it was probably from the heat of the sun. It is summer after all.

Unconsciously, I slipped the bookmark back in the book and stuffed it in my bag. I stood up from my seat and approached him. I didn’t realize I had gotten so close until he turned and nearly bumped into me. It was like snapping out from a dream. Suddenly, we were closer than ever. He was mere inches from me and I from him.

I must have an incredulous look on my face since he smirked and asked, his voice dropping and making me shiver in my spot. Must be the AC. “What are you doing here, doll?”


	2. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies.

So. The dreaded day has come. I have fallen out of love with Homestuck. Somewhere, along my journey, the spark that Homestuck gave me is gone, dwindled down to nothingness. I feel, as a writer, that if I try to force myself to write when I no longer want to, the quality of my work will decrease or my love and passion for writing will disappear. This is part of the reason to my abnormally long hiatus. I apologize to everyone who stuck with me this far. I am truly, irrevocably sorry.

Someday, perhaps my love for Homestuck might be rekindled. I don't know. Maybe, that spark that drew me to the fandom will beckon me again. I don't know. What I do know is that if I leave this hanging any more than I already did, the disappointed I will have for myself will only continue to grow. This fic was heartwarming to write, and I truly loved it while I was still sitting behind my desk, typing away. I thought that I would be able to finish it, as the cherry on top of the cake. I was wrong. I genuinely thought that despite the fact that I have grown so distant from the Homestuck community, and that the fandom didn't drive me to the same emotional heights as it used to do, couldn't bring me anywhere even remotely close, I would be able to finish this. I am so, so wrong. For this, I apologize. I apologize to everyone who read this short fic, expecting a fluffy conclusion to be the icing on the cake. I regret to say that the icing will never come.

There are no words I can use to describe my feeling of regret and disappointment of abandoning this fic, and the Homestuck fandom altogether. I will still be reading HS fics. I will simply no longer be trying to push myself to write them when all the desire to do so has gone. For this reason, I will abandon this pseud, and orphan or delete any and every existing work.

Again, I am sorry for abandoning this fic. I am sorry for abandoning the Homestuck fandom.

Thank you. For reading Sweeter Than Cake, even for the short amount of time it was posted, thank you.

I hope that you all are doing better than I am.

-RG

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you guys enjoyed! I promise I'll get to work in updating all of my other fics that I NEED to update. And I know I can't title anything to save my life. Also, I might not get to the ending since I basically forgot the entire comic. So...yeah. Plus, I totally fail at 1st Person POV Kankri. Forgive me. Also, sorry if I made him seem like a total tsundere. I've been watching some anime while writing this so blame the anime.
> 
> Anyway, kudos, or comment if you want to and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading~
> 
> ON HIATUS  
> And I can not continue without the original comic, I don't have the inspiration for this.
> 
> -RG


End file.
